The Cowgirl and The Cowboy
by LOVEjohnnyDEPP3000
Summary: Jessie slowly starts to fall for a certain cowboy..and he slowly falls for her...
1. Chapter 1

**Hope you guys like it! I'm not the greatest writer but just bored and wanted to write, I'll try not to delete this one. XD Shall take a while for Woody and Jessie to like eachother. Which means! ...I don't know. xD I find POV is easier. It's not gonna be just Woody's POV.  
**

* * *

**Woody's POV**

Bo came over to me and smiled. 'Howdy', she said as she put her crook 'round my neck.

'Hi Bo.' I smiled 'What do you wan-', before I could finished my sentence, she kissed me on the lips. _I do love Bo, but when she kisses me it's like getting kissed by a fish with massive lips. _

She pulled away, _thank god. _'I missed you when you were gone.' She frowned.

'I missed you too...but I'm here now.' I smiled, _she has said "I missed you" over a billion times now. _

'What if you're stolen again?' She removed her crook from my neck and put her hand on the side of my face.

'I won't be stolen again.' I reassured her

'Promise?'

'I promise.' I smiled

'Okay.' She kissed me on the cheek and grabbed my hand 'Lets go see the others.'

**-Later-**

**Jessie's POV**

_I've only been here a few days but I love it here.. _I smiled to myself and looked at Buzz, _I really like Buzz...he's really sweet and cute...I think he likes me too. _I walked over to him, 'Hey there.' I smiled

'H-hey Jessie.' He stuttered, _so cute. _

'Whatcha' doing?' I rocked back and forth on my heels, my arms folded behind my back.

'N-nothin'..just looking at yo- I mean...uh..'

I smiled and put my hand on his shoulder '...Looking at me ay?' I moved in closer

He nervously chuckled 'N-no'

_He's nervous...cute!_

_'_Hmmm...I believe you.' I lied and moved my hand from his shoulder

'Good, because I wasn't looking at you...' He looked away, _liar._

'Uh huh.' I nodded 'Hey Buzz...give me another tour of the room...' I grabbed his hand

'O-okay...' He nervously smiled and we went off to see the room again.

* * *

**First chapter! I don't like it...**_**then again I never like anything I do,**_** it's short and not gripping! Gah! Hopefully it shall get cute! Woody and Jessie aren't gonna have feelings for eachother...**_**yet...**_**muahahaha****muahahahha****MUAHAHAHAHAHHA! Um...Hope you enjoyed it! Hopefully as it goes on the story will get better. Bye for now my lovelies!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Buzz's POV**

_That Jessie really is something.._I watched her as she played catch with Bullseye, _everything she does is perfect..she can say a word and I get all nervous.._I smiled at her as she threw the ball at Bullseye, _adorable._ I could sense I was being watched, I turned around to see a cowboy staring at me with his eyebrow raised.

'Like the new girl?' Woody said smiling

'Uh...she's cool and stuff...but I don't like her that way..'

'Sure. Come on buzz, I know you like her.'

'I dont..' I started to feel nervous

'Jessie lover says what' He mumbled

'What?' _Damn!_

Woody pointed at me and laughed

'I knew it!'

'Grow up.' I mumbled and crossed my arms

'Jessie probably likes you too.' Woody smiled and walked over to Jessie

_Woody better not say anything about me..._

**Woody's POV**

'Hi Jessie' I smiled as I walked over to her

'Hello there' She said as she put the ball down 'We'll play some more in a minute' She smiled at Bullseye then looked at me

'What are you doing?'

'I'm talking to you.'

'Ha ha. What were you doing?'

She pointed at the ball 'Kind of obvious what I was doing.'

_Miss smarty pants._

She giggled

'I see you and Buzz are pretty close.'

'...H-he's been showing me the room...that's all...'

'He's showed you the room a million times. You've only been here a few days but I bet you know everything about this room.' I smiled and crossed my arms

'Um..' she went quiet and looked down

'I think you're asking him to show you the room so you can get closer to him.'

'That...'

I raised an eyebrow, _she likes him too. I knew it! They'll be together by tonight._

_'_That?'

She looked at me and smiled 'That's true...'

'Ha, I knew it!' I put my hand on her shoulder 'I think he likes you too. Well, it's kind of obvious that he does...'

She grinned at me 'He likes me too?'

'Yup'

'YEE-HAW!' She jumped up and down and hugged me tightly

'Can't...breathe..' _Gah!_

'Sorry..' She let go, _I CAN BREATHE!_

'It's fine.'

'So...Should I ask Buzz out?'

'Do you want to?'

'Yes.'

'Then go for it' I smiled

'When should I ask?'

'Hmm...tonight?'

'Okay. Tonight it is.'

**A/N: End of chapter 2 uh uh uh end of chapter 2. Enjoying it?...Of course you aren't because Jessie and Buzz is gonna happen soon...**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm such a bad writer. I was not born to write! But it's fun...But GAH. And making Woody and Bo and Buzz and Jessie lovey dovey will be painful. Enjoy! This chapter...dunno how many chapters there will be...alot. XD **

**Bo's POV**

I watched Jessie as she rehearsed what she'll say to Buzz. _I don't know what it is about this girl...but I feel like we're going to be best friends..._I smiled at the thought and carried on watching.

'Buzz...I like you alot..no! Not good enough..'

'Buzz likes you, you don't have to rehearse everything.'

'But what if I slip up and say something dumb?'

'He finds everything about you cute, if you slip up he'll think it's the cutest thing ever.'

She sighed and sat down on the floor 'I don't think I can do this Bo..'

'Don't give up. I didn't give up with Woody now look at us, we've been together three years.'

'...' She slowly stood up '...I think I'm ready to tell Buzz...'

'Okay. He's by the toy box.'

'Okay..thanks Bo..' She weakly smiled

'No problem. Oh, and Jessie' I put my hand on her shoulder

'Hm?'

'Good luck.'

'Thanks.' She smiled and went over to the toy box.

**Jessie's POV**

_I'm going to do it...I'm going to ask him out..._I saw Buzz messing with his hands

'H-hey Buzz...' _Don't stutter. Don't show him you're nervous._

'Hey Jessie.' He smiled

'I...what are you doing?' _Try act confident Jessie. Not too confident though because you'll end up doing something stupid..._

'I'm not doing anything, just standing here.'

_Don't ask silly questions. Andy will be coming to bed soon so just ask him._

'Cool...um Buzz...I've gotta ask you something...'

'And what is it?' He looked at me as if he knew what I was going to say

'I...know I've only known you for a few days, but I really li-' Before I could finish my sentence, I heard footsteps on the stairs.

'Positions everyone!' Woody whisper shouted

We all went lifeless and waitied for Andy to open the door. _I'll ask him tomorrow while Andy is at school.._

Andy came in and yawned. He picked everyone up expect Woody and put us in the toy box. _I hate it in here..so dark and small..._Andy got into bed with Woody and quickly dropped off to sleep.

**Buzz's POV**

I looked around and could just about make out a shaking figure. I slowly walked over to it and saw that it was Jessie. 'Are you alright?' I put my hand on her shoulder

'I-I'm fine..'

'You don't look or sound fine.'

'I said I'm fine!...Sorry...didn't mean to snap at you...'

'It's alright...'

She sighed 'I just hate small and dark spaces...but since you came over I feel fine...you glow in the dark and you make me feel safe...'

I smiled at that 'I'll be here all night to keep you safe.'

She smiled 'Thanks...'

I put my arm around her and we slowly fell asleep.

**A/N: Chapter 3! Will Jessie ever get to ask Buzz out? Hmm..maybe. It's not just gonna be Jessie's POV then Woody's and the other two. The other characters will be included soon. Why are my chapters so short? I'll try make the others long. Short chapters are boring and will probably make you bored.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Whoever is reading this...I hope you are enjoying it so far.**** Now, lets get back to the story!**

**Woody's POV**

Andy had just left for school, I was sat near his bed doing nothing. Jessie came over to me smiling.

'Hi.' She sat down next to me

'Hey. Asked Buzz out yet?' I looked at her

'Not yet. Was interrupted last night.'

'By wh- oh. Well why don't you go ask him out now?'

'I...' She sighed and started to tug on her braid

'You?'

'I'm too scared now. Last night I felt like I could tell him anything...but that feeling's gone now...'

'...Want me to ask him for you?'

She gave me a look like '_Seriously?' _

'Was just a suggestion...' I mumbled

She raised an eyebrow at me

'...What?'

'You're weird.' She smiled and stood up 'I guess I should ask him now...'

'Okay. Make it sweet but make it quick.'

'Will do.' She saluted and went to find Buzz

I smiled to myself, _they'd make a cute couple._

**Buzz's POV**

I was sat outside of Andy's wardrobe. _Was Jessie trying to ask me out last night? _I was lost in thought and didn't notice someone sitting down next to me.

'Howdy. Mind if I sit here?'

I came back to reality

'Huh?'

'Mind. If. I. Sit. Here?'

I looked at who it was 'Hey Jessie...no I don't mind..'

'Good, because I've been meaning to tell you something. Never got to tell you last night so I guess I'll tell you now...'

I was silent

'...I really like you Buzz..'

'I like you too.'

'But I like, like you...'

I smiled

'Do you like, like me too?...'

'Yeah...'

She smiled 'That's great!' She grabbed my hand 'So I guess you're my boyfriend now...and I'm your girlfriend..' She giggled

'Yup. Lets go and let everyone know the wonderful news...girlfriend.' I smiled and we both stood up, still holding hands.

'Okay...boyfriend.'

We went to tell everyone.

**Hamm's POV**

I saw Buzz and Jessie, smiling gayly and holding hands. _Buzz is quick with getting the girl. I don't think they suit...there is somthing strange about a cowgirl and a space ranger being a couple...she looks better with Woody. Her and Woody will never get together though..._I watched them walk over to Woody. _You're smiling now but you'll be crying in a few years, months even! _I shook my head and walked over to the toy box.

**Woody's POV**

I looked at Buzz and Jessie as they held hands and smiled at me, _she's clearly told him how she feels. _'Howdy there.' I smiled and stood up

'Hey...me and Buzz need to tell you something..' She said, trying not to smile

'And what is that?' I crossed my arms

'Me and Buzz...are now a couple!' She grinned

'That's great!' I smiled, trying to sound surprised

'It is great.' Buzz smiled

'Well, I'm gonna go and play with Bullseye now, see ya.' She smiled and walked off

'Walks away before I get to say goodbye.' I mumbled

Buzz chuckled 'You get annoyed over silly things.'

'I'm not annoyed.'

'Sure.'

I jokingly glared 'So Buzz, now you're with Jessie there is one thing you have to remember.'

'And what is that?'

I put my hand on his shoulder and whispered, 'Be safe, if you catch my drift.'

'Woody!' He laughed

I laughed too 'We don't want another toy in this room.'

'You know it's impossible for toys to have kids.'

'I..knew that..shut up!' _Of course I knew that..._

'You crack me up. You're smart with complicated things, but when it comes to easy and obvious stuff you are a bit slow.'

'If anyone is slow it's you.'

His smile faded

'Took you about two days to find out you are a toy.'

'You are not funny.' He walked off

'You are no fun.' I mumbled 'Anyway, toys can have kids! There might be toys from that show he is from who are his kids. I might have kids...' _Doubt it. Who would be the mother?_ I shrugged my shoulders and sat back down. _...What if I do have kids somewhere out there? _

**A/N: End of chapter 4. Hamm..I LOVE YA! Don't make me puke Buzz and Jessie...blurgh. Woody's thoughts on Buzz and Jessie will change. MuahahahMUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAH...**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Chapter 5. I usually stop writing when it gets to the fourth chapter...but I'm not gonna stop with this one. I have a friend who sometimes asks me to write fanfics, I start on them but never finish/upload them.**

**Buzz's POV**

_Jessie has been here for 4 weeks now. We've been taking things slow, so slow we haven't even kissed yet. It's ok though, I'll wait till she's ready. _Andy had just finished playing with us. _Bo was the damsel in distress, again, and was kidnapped by Bart. In the end Woody saved Bo while Jessie fought Bart, Jessie won of course. Was really fun, as always._ Andy left the room and we all came to life.

Jessie jumped up 'Finally! I saved the day for once!'

'Actually, it was me who saved the day.' Woody said pointing at himself, _silly cowboy._

She looked at him and glared 'You barely did anything!'

'I did everything.'

'You just saved Bo! I was the one fighting Bart!'

'We all know the one who saves the girl is the one that saves the day. Bart will be back again which shows you failed at keeping him away.'

She marched over to him and clenched her fists 'Well you fail at keeping Bo safe! She's always getting kidnapped!'

_They are talking about this like it's real..._

He went silent

'Cat got your tounge?'

'Cat got your...face?!'

'Ugh!'

'Anyway, I'm always gonna be the hero, end of discussion.'

'Ugh! With you it's not ok if someone else is under the spoltlight! You have to be under it all the time!'

'The spotlight was just made for me.'

'Ugh!' She threw her hands up in the air 'You pompous devil!'

He pouted 'Jessie wessie.'

'Do not call me that! You are so annoying!'

'But you love me really.'

'Ha! In your dreams.' She walked off

I looked at Woody and shook my head

He just rolled his eyes and walked off

I sighed and sat down on the floor.

**Jessie's POV**

_Why is he so annoying?! Ugh. _I sighed and sat on a building block near the toy box.

**-Two hours later-**

I was still sat on the building block. _Why hasn't Buzz kissed me yet? _I frowned, _Maybe he's waiting for me to make the first move..._I was interrupted when I noticed someone standing in front of me, I looked up and saw that it was Woody.

'What do you want?' I mumbled, not looking at him

He sat down on a block next to me 'I just want to apologise.'

'Hm'

'I'm sorry...I don't know why I said what I said...'

I was silent

'I guess I get jealous easy.'

'You get jealous over silly things.'

He sighed 'I was being silly. You were the one that saved the day..you're the hero' He smiled

I smiled too and rested my head on his shoulder

'So do you love me?' He whispered

'Yes.'

'Good.'

I closed my eyes and thought of different things.

**A/N: Well this one is short. And she doesn't love him that way...yet...she loves him in a friend way. XD I actually enjoyed writing this one. :D **


	6. Chapter 6

**Buzz's POV**

I watched Jessie while she braided her hair, _she is so adorable._

'I love getting played with, but when you mess with my hair it's not fun.' She mumbled putting in her ribbon

'You look great when your hair is down.'

'Well I don't think I look great' She looked at me

'You look great all the time.' I smiled and put my hand on her shoulder

She went silent

'...What?...' _Why did she go silent?_

She just stared at me

'...Okay...' Before I could do anything, she wrapped her arms around my neck

I went silent

She smiled and kissed me on the lips, _woah..._

She slowly pulled away, _aw. _'I've wanted to do that for a while now.'

I smiled

'I'm glad I finally did.'

We were about to kiss again but I heard someone making fake puke sounds

'Get a room. Bluuuuuuurgh.'

I looked at who it was, Woody. _Of course._

'You can talk. You and Bo are always kissing in front of everyone.'

He went silent

'Lets go somewhere else Jessie.' I glared at Woody

'You are so boring' He crossed his arms

I shook my head and me and Jessie walked off

**Woody's POV**

I watched them walk away, _what is Buzz's problem? He is not fun. Stupid Jessie..taking Buzz away from me. He's my best friend!_ I sighed and sat down on the floor.

**-Later-**

I saw Jessie come over, _hmph. _I crossed my arms and didn't look at her

'Hey there.' She smiled and sat down next to me

'Hey.' I said quickly

'What's wrong?'

'Nothing is wrong. Buzz stealer.' I mumbled the last part

'Buzz stealer?' I could tell she was trying not to laugh

'Yes, Buzz stealer.' I looked at her from the corner of my eye

She stared at me

'What?'

She started to laugh

I was silent

'You're hilarious.' She said as her laugh died down

'Thanks, I guess.'

She put her hand on my leg, _what the heck? _

My eyes widened 'Uh...what are you doing?'

'What? I'm not doing anything.'

'...Okay...'

She smiled

'So..uh..what have you been up to?...'

'I was with Buzz for a whil-'

'What were you doing with Buzz?' _Duh! Isn't it obvious?_

'...We were talking...'

'Yeah right.' I accidentally said out loud

She moved her hand from my leg, _thank god, _and crossed her arms.

'Um..I didn't say anything, I wasn't here!' I quickly stood up 'Look over there!' I pointed at Hamm but she still stared at me

'You are a strange toy.'

'Me? Strange? Pfft! I'm gonna go now because,' I looked around to see if anyone needed help 'Bo..looks like she needs my help!'

She raised her eyebrow and stood up 'Okay.'

I slowly walked away but could tell she was following me, I turned around with an unamused face

'What? I'm going the same way.'

'Don't lie, you're following me!'

'Paranoid much?'

'Ugh!' I turned back round and carried on walking

**Jessie's POV**

_I'm gonna follow him because it's funny when he gets annoyed._ I carried on following him.

He turned around again 'Leave me alone.'

'You're not even going over to Bo.'

'I know, I said that so I could get away!'

'Why don't you want me near you?' I fakely gapsed 'Do you hate me?!' I tried not to smile

'I don't hate yo-'

'You hate me!' I put my head in my hands and made crying noises

'Wha- I don't hate you.' He put his hand on my shoulder

'You do! You don't want to speak to me!' _This is funny._

He sighed, 'I'm sorry.'

I looked at him and started to laugh

'You are a floob.'

'What's a floob?'

'I have no idea.' He smiled

I smiled and kissed him on the cheek, _why did I do that?! _ 'See you later you floob.' I mentally slapped myself and walked away, catching a glimpse of him touching his cheek, _don't ever do that again you silly girl._

**A/N: Hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe. Come on, it's hard for a huge WxJ shipper to write a story where they are all friendly at first. She kissed him on the cheek, Jessie is a bit like O.O but she doesn't have feelings for him yet, and Woody is like '...' but doesn't have feelings for her yet...so...yeah. XD**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: This should have been in the last chapter. But ya know, what's done is done. **

**Woody's POV**

I watched Jessie walk away, _why did she do that?_ I looked at Bo and slowly walked over to her. 'Hey...' I weakly smiled

'Hi.' She smiled and grabbed my hand 'I can't find my sheep, can you help me find them?'

_I always help you '_Okay. Why didn't you ask someone else?'

'You're the best at finding things...'

I smiled, _I know I am._ We went off to find them. 'Okay, where did you last have them?'

'Well, I was playing with them in here...then they ran out...'

'They better not be in the bathroom again' I mumbled

'They probably are.' She giggled

'Ugh! Lets go check then.'

We went into the bathroom and found them sitting on the floor

'There you are!' Bo said, letting go of my hand and running over to them

'Yay...' I mumbled

They came over to me 'Lets go back then.' She smiled

We came out the bathroom and went back into Andy's room

'Go play but don't leave this room again.' She smiled

_They'll disappear again tonight_

She looked at me 'Thanks for helping me.' She smiled and wrapped her arms around my neck

'No problem' I smiled and wrapped my arms around her waist

'I love you my cowboy.'

'I love you too.'

She kissed me on the cheek, _the cheek Jessie kissed..._I passionately kissed her on the lips

She pulled away 'What was that for?'

'..I just wanted to kiss you...'

'..Okay..'

'Why don't we go somewhere else?'

Her eyes widened a bit '...Um...I...uh...I'll pass...'

'Okay...sorry...sorry for asking...'

She put her hand on the side of my face 'Maybe some other time..'

'...Um...forget I ever asked...' I moved my arms from her and walked away

**Bo's POV**

I looked at him, _why's he acting weird? _I shurgged my shoulders and went to check on my sheep, they were being good for once. I smiled and sat down next to them.

**Jessie's POV**

I looked at Buzz, _should I tell him I kissed Woody? Ugh. I'm acting like I kissed him on the lips, it was just a friendly kiss on the cheek...I'll tell him anyway. _I sighed and slowly walked over to him. 'Hey Buzz...'

He smiled at me 'Hi there.'

'...I need to tell you something..'

'..What?'

'I'm not breaking up with you if that's what you think.'

'Phew! Okay, what do you want to tell me?'

'...Um..I...'

'What? You can tell me.' He put his hand on my shoulder

'...I kissed Woody on the cheek. I'm sorr-'

He started to laugh 'Jessie, I don't care that you kissed him on the cheek. It was a friendly kiss and it doesn't bother me. Bo has kissed me on the cheek before, it's fine. It would be a different story if you had kissed him on the lips.'

'I'm glad you're not mad. Plus, my lips only belong to one person.' I moved in closer

'And who is that one person?' He moved in closer too

I quickly kissed him on the lips 'You.' I smiled

He smiled 'I...'

'You?'

'I think it's a bit too soon to say it...'

'What?' I sweetly smiled

'...I love you...'

_...He loves me?_ I stared at him

'Shouldn't have said tha-'

'I love you too.'

'Y-you do?'

'Yeah..'

He smiled

I hugged him and saw Woody sat outside of the wardrobe

'Woody looks annoyed.'

'He always looks annoyed.'

I pulled away from the hug 'Maybe I should talk to him...'

'Okay. But remember, keep your lips to yourself.'

I giggled and went over to Woody 'Hey Woody.'

'Howdy.'

'You look annoyed, what's wrong?'

'Huh? I always look annoyed.'

'Yeah right.'

'I do.'

'Sure.' I sat down next to him

'...' He looked at me

'What?'

'I don't think Bo loves me anymore.'

'...Where did you get an idea like that?'

'...I...I don't know...I just feel like she wants someone else...I feel like she's bored with me...'

'She would have broken up with you though...'

'...hm...' He sighed

'I don't think that's the thing bothering you.'

He went silent

I moved in closer 'Maybe it's something else...' _Lets see how he'll react..._I was laughing inside

'It's uh..it's uh nothing else...'

'You sure?' I whispered in his ear

'Yes. I...I'm sure...'

'I know you're bothered about me kissing you.'

'Why would I be bothered? It was a friendly kiss and it meant nothing.'

'You sure it meant nothing?' I tried not to smile

'I'm sure.' He looked at me and our faces were close, _too close..._

We were both silent

I moved back 'I'm gonna go and speak...to...Buzz...' I slowly stood up

'Okay...'

I slowly walked away and went over to Buzz

**A/N: *Unamused face at WxB and BxJ bits* *happy face at WxJ talking* Haha, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Had "Come what may" from Moulin Rouge on repeat while writing this chapter. XD Now while writing this I'm listening to Two steps from hell - Freedom Fighters. It's an epic piece of music. Gotta have Andy playing with them more, Buzz has mentioned it once in this story and that's it. It will be like Andy's abandoned them if I don't add playtime **_**so me has to add it. **_


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I think I'll focus on Woody and Jessie's POV mostly. The others are gonna be added every now and then. Enjoy! :D Is it sad that I sometimes act out what I've written...so it's easier...to write the next bits? **

**Woody's POV**

A few months had passed, it was May and Andy had just finished playing with us, Jessie was the damsel in distress this time and I had to save her while Buzz fought Dr. Pork Chop. Once I saved Jessie we went to help Buzz and we ended up winning and putting Dr. Pork Chop behind bars. _Twas really fun. _Andy left the room and we all sat up. Jessie didn't look happy. I went over to her 'Why so serious?'

'I was the damsel in distress!' She stood up and crossed her arms

'It was a change for me' Bo mumbled

I looked at Bo and gave her a look that said, '_Don't say anything when she's mad'_

'It's ok Jessie.' I put my hand on her shoulder

'It's not ok! I'm a girl so it automatically means I have to be the one that needs saving! It's not fair! I'm not exactly a girly toy. I wanna save someone for once!'

'You'll get your chance.' I smiled

'I used to be the one that saved the day...' She looked down and frowned

I frowned because I knew what she was talking about

She moved my hand off her shoulder and walked over to the toy box

I looked at the others '...' I sighed and went over to her 'Jessie...'

'Leave me alone...'

'...No...'

She went silent

I pulled her into a hug

'...I'm usually the one that hugs you...'

'Your hugs are deathly.'

She giggled 'We hugged like this when you saved me...'

'Yeah..'

'Your hugs are better than my death hugs.'

I smiled

'You're a good friend.'

'...You're a good friend too...' I slowly stroked her hair

'Should...pull away before I fall asleep on you..'

'I don't mind.' _...Woody...sh._

'...Okay' She made fake snoring noises

I chuckled and pulled away from the hug

She smiled

'Lets go see the others.'

'Okay...'

We went back to the others

'You were only gone for about 5 minutes...and now Jessie looks happy...' Mr Potato Head said slowly

'Well I'm just awesome.' I smiled

He just stared at me

'Have..have I got something on my face?'

'No.'

'Stop staring at me then or I'll knock all your pieces off.'

'Don't talk to my husband that way!' Mrs Potato head shouted

'It's ok honey, I'm a big man who can handle this.'

'You're a big potato.' I crossed my arms

'Oh you're gonna get it!' He ran over to me

'Gonna get what?' I smirked and picked him up

Jessie quietly giggled, _she finds this funny. No one ever finds me funny! Jackpot!_

'Put me down you moron!'

'Nope. You have to do something first.'

'I won't do anything, I'll never do anything!' He punched the air

'Dramatic much? I'll put you down after you say these words. Now repeat after me, Woody is the best,'

'Woody is the best' He said with an unamused face

'better than the rest,'

'...better than the rest'

'and he will always be awesome.'

'And he will NEVER be awesome!'

'Sorry potato head but that wasn't it. Let us start from the beginning!'

'Ugh!'

We did it again...and again...and again...and again...

'Ah, you finally got it right.'

'Yes! Now put me down! If you don't I will pull off your badge and eat your hat!'

'My hat! No!' I quickly put him down and all his pieces fell out

'Woody! Are you crazy?! Or just plain stupid?!' Mrs Potato head shouted as she helped her husband

'Stupid is as stupid does, ma'm.' I walked off

**Buzz's POV**

I ran over to Woody 'Quoting Forrest Gump again?'

'Yup. Buzz, you know it's one of my favourite films.'

'I thought The Da Vinci Code's your favourite film..'

'You know nothing about me.' He sighed 'I wish this was a musical so I could just break out into song and tell you about me.'

'...You are a strange man...'

'And you have no ears but you don't see me complaining.'

'One, I wasn't complaining and two, I do have ears! You have a massive nose!'

He gasped 'Did you just insult my nose?!'

'Yes.' I crossed my arms and raised an eyebrow

'No one insults my nose..and gets AWAY WITH IT!' He pounced on me

'Get off me! You said I have no ears but I didn't jump on you!'

'But you have no ears!'

'I do!' I pushed him off me and we stood up 'Don't try fight me because I can destroy you.'

'Ha. I'd like to see you tr-' Before he could finish, I punched him

'Woody, we've fought like this before. I won that time and I will win this.'

Jessie and Bo ran over

'Buzz!' Jessie shouted at me 'Why did you punch him?!'

'He said I have no ears AND he jumped on me! He started this fight.'

'You said I have a massive nose!' He pointed at me

Jessie rolled her eyes 'You're both childish. Come on Bo.' They walked away

Woody looked at me 'Sorry for...saying you have no ears...even though I can't see th-'

'I accept your apology! I'm sorry for punching you.'

'Okay.'

'So what do we do now?'

'Play checkers?'

'Nah.'

'You are boring! Checkers are brilliant!'

'I might hang out with Jessie.'

'Again.'

'What's that supposed to mean?'

'You don't spend any time with me anymore.'

'I bet when you got with Bo you were with her all the time.'

'Nope. I'm nicer and actually spend time with my friends, I don't abandon them as soon as I get with someone.' He walked off

I sighed

**Woody's POV**

'Stupid Buzz and his..Buzzyness!' I kicked a pencil that was left on the floor and it hit Jessie

'Ow!' She shouted and looked at me

'Sorry! Didn't do it on purpose.'

She picked up the pencil and walked over to me, 'Watch where you kick things.' She passed me the pencil

'I said sorry! It's not like I did it intentionally!'

She smiled, 'It's fine Woody.'

'..Good.'

'You're so serious. Smile!'

'I am not serious, I'll prove it.'

'How?'

'By tickling you!' I laughed and started to tickle her

'S-stop!' She said while laughing

'Nope. You said I'm serious. I'm showing you I can be fun.' I smiled and carried on tickling her

'I am g-gonna get y-you!'

'No you're not!' I laughed and we ended up on the floor

'M-missing something?'

'No.' I stopped tickling her

'You sure?' She showed me my hat and smirked

My eyes widened 'Give me it back!' We both stood up

'Nope.' She ran off with it

I ran after her 'Come on! You wouldn't like it if I stole your ribbon!'

'I'm fun so I'd find it funny.' She turned around to face me and hid my hat behind her back

'I bet you wouldn't.'

'I bet I would.'

I walked over to her and put my hands on her shoulders 'Why don't you give me my hat back, we can go our seperate ways and enjoy the rest of the day.'

'Hmmmmmmm..nope.'

I moved in closer to her ear 'Darling, give me my hat...make ol' Woody happy.' I whispered seductively

She went silent

I smiled and slowly took her ribbon without her noticing

'..Uh...' She nervously chuckled

'Missing..something?'

She backed away and touched her hair 'Woody!' Her eyes widened

'Here is how this works. You give me my hat and I'll give you your ribbon.'

'I will kill you!'

'So much for finding this funny.' I smiled

'You suck!' She passed me my hat 'There! Now give me my ribbon.'

'Hmm...you look so adorable without it though.'

'Give it me now.'

I pretended I didn't hear her

'Didn't you hear me?!'

'Oh, I heard you. What I didn't hear is please.'

'Please give me my ribbon.'

'That's better.' I passed it her

'Thank you.' She smiled and started to do her hair

'No problemo m'lady.'

She giggled

I smiled

She put her ribbon in her hair and looked at me. I was staring at her

'...What?'

'Hm?'

She crossed her arms 'Stop staring at me.'

'I...um...'

She smiled 'You're such a weird cowboy.'

'But you love me, right?'

'Yes.' She giggled

I looked at Bo who looked bored. 'I think I'm gonna go see Bo, she looks bored.'

'Okay.' She smiled and went over to Bullseye. I went over to Bo; she was stood near the door. 'Howdy there...someone looks bored'

She looked at me, 'I was bored, but now you're here.' She put her hand on my shoulder

'There's a toy box calling our name.' I winked

Her eyes widened 'Um...wow...well...uh...okay...'

'I hope you know the rules.'

'I do.'

'Good, because checkers is great and fun when you know how to play.'

She crossed her arms, 'That's not what you were talking about.'

'...It...it was...'

'Okay.' She smiled 'Let's go play checkers.'

'Checkers is our code word, remember?'

'...I...don't remember..'

'Your memory is bad.'

'Your hair...is stuck to your head.'

'So is yours.'

'...This isn't over.' She glared and backed away

'So no checkers?'

'Nope.'

I crossed my arms 'Okay. I'll be in the toy box.' I glared too and walked over to it, Bo slowly coming over. 'Why hello there! I'm Woody and this is Andy's room.' I grinned

She raised an eyebrow 'Let's go play...checkers.'

'Sure thang.' I opened the lid and we got inside

**A/N: I don't even like One Direction but I had one of their songs on while finishing this chapter off. XD Everyone has a 1D song that they like. Mine is "One thing" but I also had Kurt (from Glee) on XD I Don't even like Glee but there is a cover from Kurt I really like. "Everything's as if we never said goodbye" that would be a great title for a fanfic...but I have no idea what the fanfic would be about. XD Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Chapte 9. Chapter 9. Sorry for taking a while XD I did upload a chapter everyday but I felt like it was too quick so maybe I'll try set a date where I'll upload them? Hmm...I say I'll do those things and I end up not doing them. Nah, won't do it because something could come up. XD Hope you are enjoying this! If you're enjoying this then I've gotta tell you something...I love you. Enjoy chapter 9!**

**Jessie's POV**

I was looking through the toy box and I picked up a small toy guitar. I smiled, 'How cute!'

'Hey that's mine.' I heard a voice say

I turned around and saw Woody. 'This, is yours?'

'Yes.'

'How come I haven't seen you play?'

'I...can't play...well I'm ok, but I don't play it.'

'I bet you can play great, you are just embarrassed.'

'I'm not embarrassed!' He grabbed the guitar 'I only know one song.' He sat down on a toy block outside the toy box.

I sat down on the floor next to him 'Does it have lyrics?'

'Yup.'

'Sing them!' I grinned

'...Fine.'

He started to play.

_/__**If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today?**_

_**If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way?**_

_**If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call?**_

_**If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all?**_

_**I never know what the future brings, but I know you're here with me now. **_

_**We'll make it through and I hope you are the one I share my life with./**_

I smiled as he sang, _he's really good...at playing and singing..._

_**/I don't wanna run away but I can't take it, I don't understand.**_

_**If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?**_

_**Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?/**_

My eyes widened, _HE CAN DO THE HIGH NOTES!_

He stopped singing and I realised I was grinning

'I'm never doing that again.' He smiled

'Hm?' I looked at him

'I said I'm never doing that again. I'm bad.'

'You are not bad, don't you dare say that!'

'..Okay...not scary at all...' He stood up and put the guitar back in the toy box

'...Sorry..I just enjoyed it...you are really good.'

He smiled 'Thank you..'

I stood up and went over to him 'I'm not just saying it.'

'Okay.'

I put my hand on the side of his face and he looked creeped out 'You're good.'

'I believe you're telling the truth...' He slowly moved my hand

'Why move my hand? Afriad it will get stuck to your face?'

'Yes. No!'

I giggled 'Oh, Woody. You're so funny.'

'..Thanks..'

'You're so boring!'

'That's the tenth time you've told me that.'

'That's a bad thing, right?'

'Nope.'

'It is.'

'I have shown you my fun side.'

'Wow, singing and playing guitar and tickling me. Sooo fun.'

'I'm fun...with other things...' He smirked

'What thin-' My eyes widened 'Woody Pride!' I slapped his arm

'Ow.' He rubbed it

'Disgusting toy.'

'I was not being rude.'

'You were!'

'Not!'

'Were.'

'Not.'

'You totally were.'

'I totally wasn't.'

'Totally was.'

'Wasn't.'

'Was!'

'Wasn't!'

'Was was was!'

'Wasn't wasn't wasn't!'

'Was!'

'Wasn't!' He grabbed my hand and pulled me in closer, _Um.._

'...What...what are you doing?...'

'I don't know!'

We went silent and stared at eachother. 'So...'

'Hello...'

'...Hi...' I smiled a bit

'...Uh...'

'...I...am gonna walk away now...'

'Okay...'

I didn't move

'I thought you were gonna..ya know..walk away...'

'I...will...soon..'

'Fine, I'm gonna kiss you.'

'No!' I quickly moved

He laughed

'Woody you suck!'

'Awwwww, I love you too.'

I crossed my arms and glared

He stuck his tongue out 'Jessie bessie wessie smelly.'

'I hate you.'

'Thank you.'

'You're not welcome.' I walked over to Buzz

He smiled at me 'Hello Jessi-' before he could finish, I kissed him passionately

He pulled away 'Woah.'

'Hey Buzz.'

'...What?' He still looked shocked

'You know I love you, right?'

'I know...'

I smiled 'Good.' I kissed his cheek

He smiled

'Let's go do something.'

'Like what?'

I shurgged my shoulders 'I don't know.'

He took my hand 'Why don't we go play a game?'

'Like what?'

'Hmm...one that everyone can do...spin the stick?'

'Huh? Spin the stick?'

'You know that game spin the bottle?'

'...Rings a bell...'

'I'll tell you what it's about in a second. Anyway, we don't have a bottle so we use a pencil. Should really call it spin the pencil.'

'Okay, so what's this spin the bottle about?'

'Well, people sit in a circle while an empty bottle lies down on it's side in the midd-'

'You just spin a bottle then? How boring.'

'Let me finish. A bottle is in the middle and a person has to spin it, the person that spun it has to kiss whoever it lands on.'

'...What if I get Hamm? Or Woody?!'

'We've played it once in the past. It's funny seeing people's reactions, doesn't matter who it lands on.'

'We'll go ask everyone. I'm only playing it once!'

'Fine.' He smiled

We went to ask everyone. They said yes of course. We all sat in a circle and Woody put a pencil he had in the middle. 'Let's play!' Woody smiled, _nice smile. Shut up Jessie._ I smiled at Buzz. 'Who's going first?' He looked at everyone

'I will.' Buzz raised his hand

'Okaaay.'

He spun it, _please don't land on Hamm, please don't land on Woody, please don't land on anyone, just land on me._ It landed on Woody, _damn!_

'Well uh...' Woody slowly stood up and Buzz went over to him

'...Well...' He quickly kissed his cheek

'Blurgh!' Woody sat down and Buzz sat back down next to me 'Okay my turn.' He said as he spun it.

It landed on...

'ME!' I shouted

'It's just a game Jess.' Woody raised an eyebrow

'I'm not doing it.' I crossed my arms

'Boring Jessie is boring.'

'Fine!' I stood up and went over to him and kissed him on the cheek

'Oh, you're not getting away that easily.' Hamm laughed

I looked at him 'What?!'

'Lips!'

'Buzz got to kiss him on the cheek!'

'And?'

I looked at Woody who was quiet

'I'm not playing this!' I stormed off

**Woody's POV**

I went after her. 'Jess it's just a game. No need to get mad.'

'I will get mad!'

I pouted 'What's so horrible about me?'

'I don't want things to go weird!'

'Things wouldn't go weird.'

'Stop trying! I'm not gonna kiss you!'

'I don't care if you kiss me or not.'

'You obviously do care! If you didn't care you would have been ok with me not wanting to kiss you!'

'I. don't. care. ok?'

'Leave me alone then!'

'Fine.' I walked off

**-Later-**

**Jessie's POV**

I was sat outside of Andy's room. 'Stupid game.' I mumbled 'Never playing it again!' I crossed my arms and stood up. 'If I see Woody I'm gonna eat his hat!' I went back into Andy's room and saw Woody, _a certain cowboy will be losing his hat!_ I walked over to him and took his hat.

'Jessie..what are you doing? Give me my hat.'

'No.' I started to chew on it, _why am I doing this?_

'Jessie!' He took my ribbon and put it in his mouth

I stopped chewing his hat 'Woody!'

He took it out his mouth 'Give me my hat!'

'No.'

He passed me my ribbon 'Give me my hat please.'

'No.'

'Jessie!'

I smiled 'You're not having it sheriff'

'Give!'

'No.'

'Put my hat back on my head or so help me!'

'Nope.'

He slowly put his hands on my shoulders 'Give me my hat.'

'No can do.'

'Fine.'

I went silent

'I don't want to do this but you leave me no choice.'

I stared at him

'This will be the only way to get my hat back.' He moved in closer

I looked at his lips, _...um..._I looked in his eyes, _...okay..._before I could do anything, his lips touched mine. My eyes widened, _HE'S KISSING ME! ON THE LIPS! No!_ He slowly took his hat and pulled away.

He winked 'There. Got my hat.' He smiled and walked away

I stood in silence and started to tug my braid, _I was gonna give it him back...I shouldn't have taken it at all..._I frowned and looked at him, _I hope no one saw..._I slowly sat down on the floor and hugged my legs

**Wood's POV**

_I don't know why Jessie was so worried. Nothing has gone weird. It was the only way to get my hat anyway...ha...my lips...feel weird..._I quickly shook my head, _Woody Woody Woody...oh Woody..._I chuckled and looked at Bo_, ...Bo..._I slowly walked over to her. 'Hi...'

'Hi.' She smiled

I frowned

'What's wrong?'

'..I...I...I kissed Jessie!'

Her eyes widened

'I only did it to get my hat back though, so it's fine right?'

'No!'

'Please don't be ma-' Before I could finish I felt a sharp pain on my face, she had slapped me!

'Don't speak to me.'

'Bo!'

'Go kiss Jessie again!' She stormed off

'Ugh!' I looked at Buzz 'Jessie won't have the guts to tell him, so I guess I will!' I walked over to him

He smiled 'Oh, hi Woo-'

'I kissed Jessie!'

His face fell '...What?...'

'I kissed Jessie. On the lips. For a good 10 seconds.' I smirked and crossed my arms

He stared at me

'Um...' I went silent

He punched me in the face

'Saw that one...coming...'

'Why?!'

'She wouldn't give me..my hat...that was the only...way...bloody hell that hurts!'

'My fist and your face are a match made in heaven.'

'Oh my. Buzz...is that all you could come up with?'

'I found it rather fun- shut up! Don't ever kiss her again! I swear if I hear you've kissed her again...you'll be thrown out the window!'

'Oh, I'm so scar-'

He punched me again

'Will you stop that!'

'Aw, but your face is so PUNCHABLE!'

'Punch me again and you will lose your arm.'

'I could rip off your arm before you could say supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!'

'Supercalifragilist-'

He grabbed my arm

'Get off!'

He let go, 'I'm not that horrible.'

'Pfft.'

'At least I don't kiss my best friends girlfriend!'

'Ugh!' I walked away

'Coward!' I heard him shout

**Bo's POV**

I was stood outside the toy box with my sheep. 'How could he?!' I shouted, 'I don't care if he did it to get his hat back, he still did it! She probably enjoyed it!' I crossed my arms 'It's not fair!' I felt someone wrap their arms around my waist.

'Hewo.'

'Goodbye Woody.'

'Hello.'

'Leave me alone.'

'No can dosville, baby doll.'

'Ugh. I don't want to talk to you right now.'

'Just ignore me then.'

'I don't think we'll ever be the same again.'

'I'm sorry.'

'Oh, it's alright.' I turned around

'I didn't enjoy the kiss.'

I wrapped my arms around his neck

'I enjoy your kiss though.'

I smiled and kissed him on the cheek

He smiled 'I love you, Bo.'

'I love you too...'

He sighed

'You should apologize to Jessie.'

'No.'

'Why?'

'Because I know Buzz will punch me again.'

'Again? That Buzz. Always punching you.'

'Well, I deserve it.'

'Why don't I distract Buzz and you can apologize?'

'...Okay...'

I looked at my sheep 'Go hide.'

They nodded and ran out of the room

I smiled and went over to Buzz 'Buzz. My sheep are gone, can you help me?'

'Sure.'

We went off

**Woody's POV**

I sighed and looked at Jessie who was sat on the floor messing with her hair, _I feel bad...I don't wanna admit it but...I enjoyed the kiss...I shouldn't have kissed her! _I mentally kicked myself and slowly walked over to her. 'Hi.' I sat down next to her

She ignored me

I frowned 'I'm sorry.'

She still ignored me

'Fine. Ignore me. It was your fault anyway, don't steal my bloomin' hat.' I crossed my arms

She glared at me, 'I was gonna give it you. It's actually your fault, you could have waited but instead you kissed me. I bet it's because I didn't kiss you before! You're just using your hat as an excuse!'

'It's not an excuse! The kiss was horrible and I don't wanna do it again.'

'I'll make sure you'll never do it again! Leave me alone.'

'Just accept my apology and I'll leave.'

'No.'

'Then I'm not moving.'

'Go.'

'I'm not moving.'

She stood up. 'Then I guess I'll leave.'

'Fine.'

She walked away

'Stupid Jessie.' I mumbled

**Jessie's POV**

'Woody you floob.' I climbed up Andy's bed and sat down on one of his pillows, .._..why didn't I just accept Woody's apology?_ I sighed, _...I...enjoyed it...it was just right...Buzz's lips go everywhere...I love Buzz though...that's all that matters..._I closed my eyes and frowned, _I would cry if I could..._I looked at Woody who was coming over, _he obviously doesn't know what "leave me alone" means._ I hid under the covers.

'Why are you hiding? Is there a monster?!' I heard him say

I slowly came out from under the covers 'There is no monster. Woody, I want to be alone for a while..'

He climbed up, 'Accept my apology first.'

'Fine. I accept your apology.'

He smiled and didn't move

I giggled and hugged him 'Fine, you can stay up here...'

'Good.'

I pulled away and smiled at him

'Woody...'

'Hm?'

'Never kiss me on the lips again.'

'I won't. What about the cheek?'

'...The cheek's fine...'

'Forehead?'

'...Yeah...'

He stared at me

'Um...'

He moved in closer

'Woody..' I put my hand on his chest and gently pushed him away 'No.'

'I...I'm s-sorry...' He jumped off the bed and quickly went out the room

I sat in silence, _..._ I tugged on my braid and lay down

**A/N: Ooooh. Do you guys think I've gone too quick with things? I mean, Woody and Jessie have already kissed on the lips, I feel like everything is moving too quick. I'm gonna try do it so it's like *2 months later*. Woody sang "If you're not the one" by Daniel Bedingfield, an acoustic version. Let's pretend Woody can sing great. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! The bit where Woody is like "I'm sorry." and Bo says "Oh, It's alright." it's from that show called vicious with Sir Ian Mckellen and Derek Jacobi, it's a brilliant show. I was listening to "The man that can't be moved" so the bit where Woody is like "Then I'm not moving." it's from that song ('then' isn't in the song but yeah.)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Chapter 10 uh uh ch-ch-chapter 10 uh uh! I got up to chapter 10! I think I deserve a cookie. Thanks for the great reviews so far. :) Just a note. As this story goes on, it will get more rude. XD There MIGHT not be any...weird...stuff...heh...there won't be. ****heh ****Enjoy this chapter! :D Sorry for the long wait!**

**Buzz's POV**

It's been a week since Woody kissed Jessie, _I'm still mad at him. Jessie has been ignoring me, I've been ignoring Woody...everyone else are just doing their own thing._

**Hamm's POV**

I looked at Woody who looked lost in thought, I went over to him. 'Hey there brokeback.'

'...Huh?'

'Hey there Jack Twist.'

He stared at me 'Hey there Ennis.'

'Buzz is Ennis. Blurgh! I'm a pig.'

'Yeah you are. What do you want?'

'You look annoyed and sad, what's wrong?'

'Nothing.'

I stared at him 'I'm not dumb, Woody. I've noticed you and Jessie have been ignoring eachother.'

'Everything is fine.'

I gasped 'Oh my god she's pregnant isn't she?!' _Don't laugh pig!_

His eyes widened 'What?! No! That's impossible!'

'With your kid!'

'What?! Hamm just..no.'

I laughed 'So do you like her?'

'No!'

'Was just asking...'

'Only as a friend! Gosh!'

'You'd make a cute couple.' I smiled

He facepalmed 'Go away.'

'No. I want to know why you look like you've just seen Twilight.'

'When I watch Twilight I don't look sad, I look angry because it's so bad.'

'Answer my bloomin' question cowboy! Why do look annoyed and sad?!'

'...A week ago...ugh...a week ago I...'

'You?'

'...I kissed Jessie...on the lips...and then a while later I tried to do it again...'

'...Oh my god...' I tried not to grin

'Buzz is ignoring me too...I shouldn't have done it...' he frowned

'Do you have different feelings for Jessie now?'

'No.'

'Then everything is fine.'

He sighed and walked away

'No goodbye?' I mumbled and saw Jessie sat next to Andy's wardrobe, I went over to her. 'Hi.'

She looked at me 'Hi...'

'What's up?'

'...Nothing...'

'What's wrong?'

'Please leave me alone for a while...'

'..Okay...' I slowly walked away

**Jessie's POV**

I stood up and went over to Buzz. '...Hi...'

'Finally speaking to me?' He said, not looking at me

'Buzz I'm sorry...the only person I should be ignoring is Woody...'

'...I've been ignoring him for the past few days...me, you, and Woody should sit down somewhere and speak about it...'

'...Hm...'

He looked at me 'Did...did you enjoy it?'

'No...'

'Okay...'

I hugged him 'Buzz, I love you...'

'I love you too...' He hugged me back

I kissed his cheek 'Let's go somewhere..out of here...'

'Okay..'

We went out of the room

He looked at me

'...What?'

'Nothing...'

I saw Woody come out the room. His eyes widened and he went to go back in.

'Woody stop!' I shouted

Buzz turned around and saw him 'Woody...'

'...Hi...' He nervously waved

Buzz slowly walked over to him 'Hey...'

'Please don't punch me again...'

'I'm not gonna...'

'Is Jessie gonna punch me instead?'

'No...' I said, going over to them

'...Good...'

'Woody...it's been a week since it happened...we should all just stop being pathetic and just put what you did behind us...'

'...I agree...' Woody looked at me

'...Me too...' I smiled a bit

There was a silence

'Um...I'm gonna go back...' I said, going back

**Woody's POV**

Buzz stared at me

'..What?'

'You almost ruined our relationship. Never do anything that stupid again.'

'Sheesh. Okay wifey.'

He glared then smiled 'Let's go back.'

'Okay.' I smiled and we went back into Andy's room.

**A/N: T_T I've ruined the story. Do you think they kissed too early? I was gonna wait but my stupid mind said "No. Make them kiss now." It was because I was fangirling over them and wah. I'm sorry T_T I've ruined it. Still gonna write it. XD Don't worry. **


End file.
